Black Rose
by 2.0. Katt
Summary: Infatuation to love grew daily as nights grew lonely and confusion relentlessly tugged at his thoughts. He stared at the blonde for hours on end questioning what made her so interesting. The jagged pain in his chest never stopping until she glanced at him, or she smiled and gently greeted him. One-shot. Warning: Rated 14


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters...sadly.**

** The words in Lucy's poem are lyrics from my favorite song Demons by Imagine Dragons!**

* * *

_**~Black Rose~**_

Infatuation to love grew daily as nights grew lonely and confusion relentlessly tugged at his thoughts. He stared at the blonde for hours on end questioning what made her so interesting. The blonde never bothering to look behind her; To see who took the time to pick out something for her with careful thought. The jagged pain in his chest never stopping until she glanced at him, or she smiled and gently greeted her.

"It'll get better Gajeel!" The bluenette insisted.

"Says the girl who has a boyfriend and lives happily ever after." Gajeel responded.

"Me and Jet are not dating! We're just really good friends." Levy retorted unsure of herself.

"Whatever." He growled back in response.

"Just keep sending her anonymous gifts and she'll figure it out. I know my best friend."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Lucy's clueless. I give up." He said almost to himself.

"Lucy is not clueless!"

On the other side of the guild Lucy stared at the paper and teddy bear in front of her. She scanned for any details, hints, or clues as to who sent the lovely gifts. In the beginning the blonde, stellar mage thought the gifts were sweet and endearing. The fact that anyone would spend this amount of time writing the most beautiful notes such as this:

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

Along with a small, pink velvet teddy bear that had Lucy embroidered in gold thread on its heart. Each day, finding something new just for her made her heart tick and flutter, but mentally it made her frustrated and aggravated, knowing she couldn't figure out who sent it. She was absolutely clueless and the "mystery man hunt" left her stumped and rendered useless everyday.

A slow smirk crept across her face as she watched the white haired mage cross the room with a strawberry smoothie and bendy straw.

"Thanks, Mira." Lucy responded to the act of kindness from her friend.

"What's that?" Mira asked curiously.

"Another anonymous gift from the same person."

"Whoever wrote this has beautiful handwriting." Mira said after reading the note. "Not to mention they're incredibly talented."

"I know but I can't figure out who it is."

"Well hon, I don't know what to tell you." She said thinking. "Oh! I have of book of signatures from everyone in the guild. Maybe you can look at that for the hand writing!"

Lucy's brown eyes lit up with excitement, nodding her head vigorously in agreement and gratitude. Mira lead Lucy to the back and Gajeel watched them from his table, hearing everything with Dragon Slayer abilities.

"So you're not getting her anything else?" Levy asked.

"Nah. I have a goodbye gift in mind." Gajeel said gruffly.

"What is it?"

In the back room Lucy and Mira were sifting through years worth of log books, looking for the current one. Lucy opened up another box and behold, the dark red book with gold detailing, entitled with the year. Lucy squealed in excitement.

Finally she would know her mystery man.

She flipped through dozens of pages, one at a time and not a single signature close to the script in the poem. The disappointment was evident in her face but she pushed through it.

"Thanks for the help Mira but I couldn't find it. Can I help out at the bar to get my mind of this?" She said attempting a cheerful tone.

"Of course!" Mira responded.

They returned to the front and Lucy was handed a tray.

"Can you take this to Levy's table?"

"Hey, guys." Lucy greeted her guild mates

"Hi, Lu-Chan!"

"Bunny Girl." Gajeel growled in a low tone, startling the blonde. His dark red eyes held an expression that she couldn't express with word. That's when she noticed how beautiful they were. His eyes were a deep, rich garnet color, she had never seen before.

Gajeel had the faintest shade of red on his cheeks that didn't compare to the tomato red on her own, when she realised she was staring. Levy giggled at Lucy's expense.

"Are you done staring at me?" His deep voice growled once again. All Lucy could do in response was blink.

Gajeel stood up and left the guild leaving his plate of bolts and screws.

Lucy's red deepened about another 50 shades as she sat down next to her best friend.

"What did I do?" She questioned.

"Oh, he's just annoyed with you." The bluenette answered.

"Wha-why!? I only stared for a second."

"You'll understand eventually. Hopefully sooner than later."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, my lovely blonde." Levy mused.

"Whatever." Lucy said, dismissing the bluenette.

After serving a good 20 more tables she decided it was time to go home. Just as Lucy was leaving out the door, Gajeel was walking back in. As she walked home, she went through a mental list of all the men in the guild, who'd showed any attraction to her besides the usual physical attraction. She let out a long, harsh sigh. Maybe this wasn't meant to be.

At her apartment she was met by the a black rose in full bloom. It was gorgeous. It was also amazing news.

She know who'd sent the gifts! She knew who her secret admire was!

The celestial mage barged into the house and summoned the spirit, Virgo.

"Virgo, would you mind getting me a nice change of clothes?"

The pink haired celestial spirit bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. When she returned she had a lovely lavender corset top and a black denim skirt. Lucy genuinely thanked Virgo, changed, and was out the door.

She rushed to the guild as fast as her feet would carry her. Bursting through the doors. She bumped into a tall, hard figure; just who she needed. She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to one of the table booths.

"Stay here for a sec." She said walking away.

"And why should I?" Gajeel questioned.

"Because I said stay the hell right there!" Lucy growled.

Had this really been the same girl he fell in love with? He watched her as she walked to the bar and order something. Finally getting a good look at her as she was walking back, he saw the black rose neatly tucked into her hair. Then his gaze traveled further down. The corset and skirt she wore, hugged her curves and showed just enough skin, giving him a slight hard on. Lucy set down on his lap and handed him a glass of straight whiskey. Her firm, round behind on his lap did not help his "situation". She placed her cup on the table, wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Gajeel attempted to pull back, to his surprise Lucy only deepened the kiss.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Dumb butt. Apparently you like me. That's why you send the gifts, and the notes, and the treats." She answered enthusiastically.

"What makes you think I sent them?"

She let out a little giggle. "I had no idea until I got the black rose. You're the only one in the entire guild, that I know who would give something like that. But I have a question." She said adjusting herself to face him while still sitting on his lap, pressing her core firmly against his hardening member.

A smug look settled on his features making the intimidating, tall, raven haired, man all the more scarier. "And exactly what is that?"

"You don't seem like the kind to do the "secret admirer" thing. Why weren't you straight forward?"

"Well, most girls don't exactly fall in love with someone who nearly beat them to death, Bunny Girl."

"Well, I'm not most girls, now am I? I mean I did just kiss one of the scariest members in the guild."

In response Gajeel leaned in and planted another, rough kiss on her soft lips. "You don't know how long I waited for this, but you're making me fairly…uncomfortable." He said struggling to find the right words.

Another giggle escaped Lucy's lips. "Oh, am I?" She said, rocking her hips against his own.

"Shit. Stop that." Gajeel growled.

"Nope."

"You're going to regret it."

Gajeel stood up and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her out of the guild. Lucy had crossed the line. She had ripped away his last few strands of control. Once they were outside the guild Gajeel slammed her against the wall.

"I love you so much but you've pushed me over my limit. Where is your house?"

"Why?" Lucy asked not comprehending the situation.

"Where is your house?" He repeated.

"Maple street?" She answered. [A/N: I do not know where she lives.]

Gajeel picked Lucy up, bridal style, and carried her home but she stopped him at the door.

"Gajeel?"

"Yes?" Gajeel answered, impatiently.

"I-I love you too."

"You are beautiful. I love you too." Gajeel said before closing the space between their lips with a gentle kiss. "I love you so much." He said under his breath. Tears streamed over Lucy's cheeks by how gently and passionate he kissed her.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

She chuckled "I don't know but I know my heart starts to beat hard every time you tell me you love me."

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think of my little story? One night I was just sitting in my bad and I got this random idea for a story when I was thinking about this black rose I saw. Sadly this is a one shot but what would you guys think about a series of one shot fairy tail pairings? Let me know what you think in the comments and leave story ideas if you want! Of course you will get props for the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters...sadly.**

** The words in Lucy's poem are lyrics from my favorite song Demons by Imagine Dragons!**


End file.
